


I'm here with you, and I'll never let you go, I promise (Fluff/Angst) English Translation

by chiqueanonime



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiqueanonime/pseuds/chiqueanonime
Summary: "I wrote this to get it off my chest ;(⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND HUMILIATIONI wanna make it clear I do NOT romanticize the topic of sexual abuse, and I have been a victim of it myself 😔 I am only using this topic because it is something serious that occurs day after day, not only to women but to men as well; men, women, and even children… Sexual abuse is a very serious and delicate topic, which I know through experience, and those who dare romanticize it have no idea of how horrible it is and the problems it can cause :( I want to educate people on how these problems exist and that’s why I wrote this fanfic, you should try to put yourself in Grimm’s shoes in this fanfic and imagine what it would be like if the things that happened to him happened to you or a loved one :( never blame a victim of sexual abuse because it isn’t their fault…"
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	I'm here with you, and I'll never let you go, I promise (Fluff/Angst) English Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm here with you, and I'll never let you go, I promise (Fluff/Angst)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191906) by [illolaclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair). 



> Original AN: Oookayyy I wasn’t planning to upload this yet but my hand slipped and uh I figured I may as well xd btw again I’ve been really busy with exams and oh jeez hELLO  
> This shit’s gonna be fucking sad  
> But there’s a nice part too :0  
> we’ve already seen plenty of Grimm giving love and support to Hollow, but this time it’s gonna be Hollow who gives support and love to Grimm 🥺🥺🥺  
> I didn’t make it very long bc I didn’t wanna piss anyone off w the theme cuz it’s sooorta delicate xd I’ll give y’all a trigger warning below just in case cuz this is my new headcanon and I’m sure y’all’re gonna kill me at the end F  
> Btw now in the post-Embrace The Void fics Pure Vessel will be named Hollow uwu  
> Pure Vessel = Hollow  
> Well now I’ll just shut up so we can start w the fanfic :0  
> Enjoy~ uwu  
> Wait I almost forgot XDD  
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND HUMILIATION

Appearances were deceptive. Hollow knew that ever since Grimm told them of all the misfortune that had happened to him in his life. He still cried through the night in pain and sadness, lamenting each of those terrible events. ~~~~

The scarlet bat knew not to feel guilty for them, but it was difficult for him. The pain was still there, whether or not he was at fault. He had gotten through it terribly.

One night, Grimm stirred in the early morning hours due to a nightmare. He started groaning and sobbing, and, once he could, awoke from his bad dream. He went out to the balcony to get some fresh air. After taking a few breaths, he gasped and began to cry. Sobbing, the scarlet bat wrapped his arms around himself. He was shaking. He was afraid. That nightmare had been too real.

After shedding tear after tear, he felt someone hug him from behind. Grimm startled and struggled for a moment before seeing that it was his partner embracing him. He calmed down.

“Hollow…” said Grimm with a shaking voice. ~~~~

Hollow simply turned him around and hugged him more, making Grimm melt. He hugged them back forcefully, giving up and relaxing. The Vessel took Grimm in their arms and brought him again to the bed, adjusting him so they could wipe up the trailing tears from his face. ~~~~

“I’m sorry…” said Grim. The Vessel tilted their head to the side. “For waking you up…” ~~~~

The Vessel rumbled a laugh. ~~~~

 _“What happened, my love? Why were you crying?”_ asked Hollow, tracing letters on his shoulder. ~~~~

“I had a nightmare… A horrible nightmare…” ~~~~

 _“What was it about?”_ they asked. Grimm looked away, not wanting to talk about it, but Hollow took his hand, intertwining their fingers with his, to get across that it was okay for him to tell them. _“Grimm?”_ ~~~~

The bat let out a sigh. ~~~~

“Hug me again, Hollow… Please…” Grimm opened his arms. The Vessel did so with care. ~~~~

Grimm placed his face on the Vessel’s shoulder, fearfully letting out more tears. Hollow caressed his back to calm him. Not too long after, Grimm was able to release his tension. He took in a deep breath of air and wiped the tears away. ~~~~

 _“Better?”_ asked the Vessel in sign language. ~~~~

Grimm nodded. “Yes… somewhat.” ~~~~

_“What happened in your dream, Grimm? It’s okay to tell me.”_ ~~~~

Grimm grimaced. He’d prefer not to talk about what had happened in his dream, but he knew it would do him well to vent. ~~~~

“I dreamt about them abusing me again…” Grimm’s voice was low and strained. “I was with my troupe, sleeping tranquilly in my quarters, until a pair of hands wrapped around my neck and threw me against the floor. I looked at their face, but couldn’t recognize who it was, and then they pushed me against a desk, and… Well, I believe that I can omit that part. I would rather not talk about it… and then, the Nightmare King began to humiliate me…”

Grimm looked down, about to cry again. Hollow drew him into another hug. He rested against the knight’s cold body. ~~~~

“I never asked for it… Not once did I ask them to violate and humiliate me…” ~~~~

 _“I understand. Sometimes, such things happen,”_ the Vessel wrote. _“It’s unimaginable how much it hurts to know this, my love.”_

Grimm snuggled up in the Vessel’s chest. ~~~~

“I still remember… how it happened…” Grimm wormed out of the Vessel’s embrace and sat on the soft bed, crossing his legs and hugging a pillow. “I need to let it out. To talk about it. To vent.” ~~~~

_“Go ahead. I’m listening.”_ ~~~~

Grimm sighed. Crestfallen, he spoke, “It happened not too long after you went to the Black Egg. I was filled with sorrow… I could hardly sleep at night. I looked to solve that by talking walks through Dirtmouth and, rarely, the Forgotten Crossroads. Taking in fresh air helped lighten my mood, aside from clearing my mind. I enjoyed walking around at night, however… at times, I would feel as if I were being watched or followed by some unknown figure… I never gave that feeling too much importance—a grave mistake of mine, undeniably. Then, one night, I was going through a crisis and badly needed to head away from my troupe for some air. I went too far from the town and went to the cemetery, not noticing another bug following me from behind. He was large and strong, and when I was most unprepared, he covered my mouth with one hand and struck me in the head so forcefully that I was stunned. I couldn’t move. I was in shock, due both to the punch and the situation, and I could hardly make a sound with my mouth covered. He forced me down on all fours and… violated me…” ~~~~

Hollow wrapped their arms around Grimm to give him a bit of support, and he hugged back. They cuddled for a few minutes before separating, and then Grimm continued to talk.

“When he finished, he left me beaten there in the cemetery. It took me some time to fully realize what had happened. Though I could hardly move my injured, painful body, I managed to stand, and without a second thought I went back to my troupe. Once I arrived, Brumm asked me why I had a wound on my head. I told him everything. He gave me a contraceptive remedy in the off-chance my attacker’s parts were… compatible with mine, but other than that, we couldn’t do anything, for I could scarcely remember my violator’s appearance. Since that moment, we decided to abandon the kingdom of Hallownest. We didn’t know what could occur…” He paused to clean off his tears. “That was when the Nightmare King began humiliating me. He told me my violation… my _rape_ was my fault, and that I ought never leave the troupe again. Every time we talked, he brought it up, practically rubbed my face in it. I think he _enjoyed_ torturing me…”

Hollow rubbed Grimm’s tear-stained cheek as he broke into sobs.

“I—I felt so defenseless… so disgusted… It wasn’t the first time they abused me… I got—I sank further into depression, and I started drinking and smoking.. Brumm and Divine were the only ones who even slightly supported me… L—Leaving Hallownest broke my heart, because I had the hope that you would come back… But that pale son of a bitch had to lock you away to be tortured by the Infection, while I was stuck being violated by my own troupe…!” He dove back into Hollow’s shoulder, staining their tunic with his tears. The Vessel hugged him firmly, assuring him that he was safe. “I n—needed you by my side… I wished for you to be there to help me, to give me the support I needed… I’ve always needed you…”

 _“You have me now,”_ Hollow wrote on Grimm’s back. _“I am here with you, and I’ll never let you go, I promise.”_ ~~~~

Grimm burst into tears. He couldn’t contain his feelings of fear and pain. The Vessel felt heartbroken hearing their beloved partner crying so desperately. ~~~~

It was undeniable that Grimm, too, had gone through terrible things over his hard life. And despite the misfortunes that had happened to him, he kept fighting, never giving up, no matter how much others violated and humiliated him. Grimm always kept his integrity. Wasn’t that admirable? ~~~~

But his traumas wouldn’t just disappear. They’d always be there, like a scar left by a deep wound. Hollow understood this, having gone through their own struggles and fought their own inner demons. When trauma came, it was there to stay. It was clear as day that Grimm was traumatized, and Hollow knew what he needed.

Once Grimm’s sobs died down, the Vessel cradled Grimm in their arms, comforting him as much as they could. Thereon, they pressed their forehead against his and kissed him. Grimm looked more relaxed now, which made the Vessel happy.

_“Easy, now. It’s all in the past now. I promise I won’t let anything hurt you again,”_ _the Vessel traced letters on his abdomen._ _“We’ve both had our traumas. I know how you feel. I understand you, and it pains me to see you like this.”_

“But I still keep feeling guilty about what happened to me… I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop feeling so guilty…” said Grimm, his voice broken. “I stopped drinking with the conception of Grimmchild, but Ï still smoke. Not as much as before, but still, whenever I can, I roll two or three cigars… I’ve left behind most of my bad habits from before, but the feelings remain…”

_The Pure Vessel placed a finger on Grimm’s cheek and started writing. They could just talk in sign language, but they wanted to caress him. “My love, it wasn’t your fault. It never was. The Nightmare King put that idea in your head to make you feel worse, but what he didn’t know was that you’re_ _strong, and you never surrender in any situation._ _Don’t you see it, my love? You’re a fighter, just like any other who’s made it through such a situation. They sexually abused you, they humiliated you, but did you ever decide to give up? No. On the contrary, you kept fighting through the saddest, scariest time of your life. You can’t imagine how much I admire that about you, how proud I am of you for staying true to yourself._ _Don’t blame yourself, love. Let it go. I know it’s difficult, but you can do it.”_

Grimm hugged the Vessel as hard as he could.

“I love you… I love you so much… Thank you, for—for _everything_ … I mean it, thank you… You can’t imagine how happy I am to know that… It’s really hard, but I’ve almost overcome it. I just need this type of support to help me feel completely relaxed with this topic. Thank you so much for giving me it. It means so much to me…”

The Vessel hugged Grimm back.

 _“Both of us need support for our issues. Both of us have fought to survive, to keep going forward, to be happy. Clearly, we don’t just love each other. We need each other. I need your help, and you need mine,”_ they wrote on his lower back.

Grimm let go and snuggled into Hollow’s arms, letting them look after him. He hadn’t noticed he was starting to feel sleepy, but now he wasn’t afraid to go back to sleep, knowing that Hollow was by his side and would help him if another nightmare came to torment him. And so, calm as can be, he closed his eyes and let himself be whisked away into sleep.

Meanwhile, the Vessel took Grimm’s hand, interlacing their fingers, and lied down on the soft bed with the scarlet bat cuddling their torso. They kissed his forehead once more before they, too, went to sleep, holding hands with their lover.

It was then, at that moment, that the Vessel promised never to let anything or anyone damage their Grimm. They would protect him at any moment, no matter what, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Original AN: It’s over uwu sorry if it was too sad but I needed to write abt this topic to get it off my chest :( it’s my shit don’t go crazy x'''d
> 
> It was really hard for me to write this tbh, F for Grimm, at least now he can be happy 🥺🥺
> 
> And yeah, I have a headcanon that Grimm got raped and bc of that he took up smoking, but he stopped drinking when he had a child so calm down xd he was a very good father and did all he could to get by <3 Grimm is a champion 🥺
> 
> Btw I wanna make it clear I do NOT romanticize the topic of sexual abuse, and I have been a victim of it myself 😔 I am only using this topic because it is something serious that occurs day after day, not only to women but to men as well; men, women, and even children… Sexual abuse is a very serious and delicate topic, which I know through experience, and those who dare romanticize it have no idea of how horrible it is and the problems it can cause :( I want to educate people on how these problems exist and that’s why I wrote this fanfic, you should try to put yourself in Grimm’s shoes in this fanfic and imagine what it would be like if the things that happened to him happened to you or a loved one :( never blame a victim of sexual abuse because it isn’t their fault…  
> Well alright, that’s everything!!
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed the fanfic <3 if you did pls give me a kudo and support me!! It’ll help me a lot in order to continue writing :D
> 
> And with nothing else to say, I’ll see you in the next one shot!! :D
> 
> Enga eeh!!! Ciaooooooooo~~~
> 
> CARRYONMYWAYWARDSOOOOOOOOON—
> 
> Translator’s Notes: askfsak;gl I translated this too, happy belated new year
> 
> I still don’t understand how Spanish internet slang works so sorry if the AN sounds weird; I did my best!
> 
> I hope I got across the mood okay! I’m not the best at writing sad dialogue! Even when technically I’m just translating it instead of writing it!


End file.
